Buck (Adventures)
Buck is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Buck is a young man with red hair tied into a ponytail, with a yellow stripe. He has red eyes. He wears a red T-shirt with a black design, black baggy shorts and black shoes with red outlines. Personality Buck is a very passionate trainer. He is very knowledgeable of Stark Mountain, and also very protective, to the point he wouldn't let strangers help him in defending it. Biography Buck used to spend his childhood playing around Stark Mountain, though he dared not to enter it.PT006: Interrupting Ivysaur Platinum arc At the Survival Area, Buck, Marley, Cheryl and Mira had their Claydol, Arcanine, Blissey and Alakazam battle each other. Alakazam used Psychic, Arcanine used Flare Blitz, Blissey used Hyper Beam and Claydol used Psychic against each other. Suddenly, Buck sensed a presence from the walls. He found a strange blanket, and believed a man was underneath, and threatened to call his brother, an Elite Four member, to attack him. However, the man, Looker, escaped the Survival Area.PT001: Leaping Past Lopunny Ever since the incident happened, Buck followed Looker, and found him at the Battle Castle.PT005: Clobbering Claydol When he heard Darach mentioning to Looker and Platinum about Stark Mountain, Buck appeared with his Claydol, for he knew a lot about that place.PT004: Getting the Drop on Gallade II Buck introduced himself, for he knew a lot about Stark Mountain. He saw Platinum, and was a bit disappointed to see her with only one print. Platinum took her print back, and she almost didn't want to give her name to a mere "commoner", but regained her posture and introduced herself. Buck pointed to Looker, who was a suspicious guy that had appeared out of sudden at the Survival Area. Still, he explained that he saw the villainous group, Team Galactic, at the mountain. He explained it was actually a volcano, and the grunts were inside the cave, arranged like a maze. He suspected they were after Heatran, a powerful Pokémon. Looker thanked Buck, and asked him to take to the Stark Mountain. Buck refused, since he didn't want people interfere into his business, especially an Interpol officer. He snatched Looker's photo of Team Galactic, and Cladyol warped him away. Buck ran to the mountain, and despite the difficult climb, he was determined to get to the opponent before the enemy. Before he went into the cave, Buck called Flint. Flint explained to Buck that Team Galactic was after treasure, the Magma Stone, and as he went to say something about the enemy, the connection was severed. Regardless, Buck went into the cave, and was a bit surprised to hear that enemy was after the Magma Stone, rather than Heatran. He heard the enemy was behind him, and had Claydol use Sandstorm to sweep them away. He demanded to know the reason why they were following him, but the grunts remained silent. Buck was annoyed, and ran off with Claydol. In a few moments, Buck was pleased that the enemy got lost in the cave maze, and was happy to see that Claydol led him to the Magma Stone. After Buck evaded the enemy and found the Magma Stone, he picked up the latter. However, this caused loads of energy to be released, in a form of an earthquake, and the cave collapsed.PT008: Exit Empoleon Looker was thinking of how Buck was doing, until a shockwave occured from the Stark Mountain.PT007: Tackling Togekiss As the shockwave occured, Buck dropped the Magma Stone.PT009: Cooling Off Heatran Looker found Claydol and Buck hurt, as a cave-in occurred in the cave. Buck apologized to Looker for behaving rudely before, and admitted he made a big mistake, for the Magma Stone he had picked up must've contained the energy that got released. Charon visited them, and confirmed the boy's words. He also added that the second earthquake marked Heatran's awakening, which Charon found and brought it with himself to confront Looker and Buck. Looker and Buck ran off from Heatran's attacks, and Looker placed an invisible cloth to hide themselves. Looker had an idea to have Buck's Claydol use Teleport. As they were uncovered by a Team Galactic grunt, the two ran off, and Buck voiced his concerns that they would eventually get found by the grunts. Looker explained he actually wanted Buck to use Teleport on the Magma Stone, to return it to its place, which should stop Heatran. While Looker distracted Charon, Buck had Claydol use its psychic powers, and the two found the Magma Stone among the rocks. Looker and Buck got injured at Stark Mountain, and were taken by Platinum's Pokémon, who were also injured, to the Battle Factory, where Platinum was located.PT013: Dealing with Dragonite Looker and Buck, who were unconscious, were taken to the infirmary, where they were recovering. Buck eventually recovered, and met up with Cheryl, Mira and Marley, who emerged from the Distortion World to Sunyshore City. With the conflict over, Buck swore to take Heatran back to Stark Mountain.PT025: The Final Dimensional Duel XI Pokémon On hand See also *Buck (anime) *Buck (Generations) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Male characters